1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat sink assembly providing highly efficient heat dissipation at low cost, and with good mechanical strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike normal dual inline memory modules (DIMMs) which are connected in parallel to a memory controller, fully buffered dual inline memory modules (FBDIMMs) are connected in a point-to-point serial architecture. FIG. 1A depicts the front surface of an FBDIMM, and FIG. 1B depicts the back surface of the FBDIMM. An FBDIMM 10 is characterized by an advanced memory buffer (AMB) chip 110 on its front surface. The AMB chip 110 collects and distributes the data from or to the memory chips (i.e. dynamic random access memories, DRAMs) 120 on the FBDIMM 10, buffers and forwards the data to the next FBDIMM or memory controller.
During operation, the AMB chip 110 generates a large quantity of heat. To prevent the AMB chip 110 from failing due to high temperature, a heat sink (not shown) is fastened on the AMB chip 110 via a metallic spring (not shown), absorbing heat from the AMB chip 110 by thermal conduction and then dissipating the heat.
The conventional heat sink presents the following drawbacks. The heat sink is slightly larger than the AMB chip 110 in area, thus, heat-dissipation efficiency is poor. Moreover, the heat sink is made of copper which is expensive. Furthermore, the heat sink cannot enhance the mechanical strength of the FBDIMM 10 to meet requirement in the three-point-bending test.